


Temperance

by CadetDru



Series: Virtues of the Arrangement [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Seven Heavenly Virtues, The Arrangement (Good Omens), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: "Moderation in all things, including moderation."Dance like no one is watching.





	Temperance

The lunch to celebrate the End of The World not happening was completed.  The first kiss they had after the End of the End of The World had happened.  They walked, because walking was a good default setting. "What next?" Crowley asked. "We can do anything, everything."

"I don't know," Aziraphale said, carefully.  He was withdrawing again. He was miles away, just when he should have been right at Crowley's side.

"Moderation in all things, including moderation," Crowley said, still a little dazed from the kiss Aziraphale had surprised him with after they left the Ritz. That couldn't be the end of it, it was a beginning, a middle.  "Your friend Mr. Wilde said that, didn't he? I read about him, afterwards. Very clever fellow, I can see why you liked him."

Aziraphale didn't respond. 

"We can and will do all things. Anything they wouldn't let us do before. Anything that could have made us risk Redemption, or Falling, or friendship, or fraternization."

"We were avoiding all that?" Aziraphale asked  "I don't think I knew that..."

"I feel like dancing on the head of a pin," Crowley said.  "How about you?"

Aziraphale looked around.  "Heaven and Hell might be leaving us alone, but all of them can still see us." It wasn't true, not yet. No one was looking at them, no one had been looking. A steady stream of low-level angelic and demonic miracles were keeping attention firmly elsewhere.

"We'll convince them it's performance art. Let's go to the bandstand." Crowley had a greatest hits list, places where they had bonded, places where they had fought.  He wanted to start making new miracles.  

Crowley unfurled his wings, and wrapped them around Aziraphale as he grabbed the angel's lapels. If necessary, if warranted, if wanted, he would absolutely let the angel go. They were levitating slightly, Crowley's passion pulling them off the ground as his wings vibrated. It was hopefully a terrifically stylish presentation. Aziraphale's coat was strong, the seams and fabric holding in there. Aziraphale's embrace of Crowley was helping to keep him from falling.  Crowley keeping Aziraphale from Falling struck him as the funniest thing in the untended World, but it wasn't the right time to laugh.

The kiss took a good long time, not stretching out until the rest of Eternity but feeling like it might.

Aziraphale pulled away, which introduced a whole new concept of Eternity. Crowley was true to his unspoken promise and let him go.  Crowley had the sneaking, sinking feeling of still moving too fast.

"On the bandstand, not in it," Aziraphale said, unfurling his own wings before he fell.  He had to pull back to properly release, to be himself.  He wasn't rejecting Crowley, he was matching him. There was a sense of distance, but a sense of belonging. "Unless you have other thoughts."

Crowley released a breath he had no right, no reason to be holding.  "Well, we have to start somewhere."


End file.
